Question: The quadratic $-6x^2+36x+216$ can be written in the form $a(x+b)^2+c$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are constants. What is $a+b+c$?
Answer: We complete the square.

Factoring $-6$ out of the quadratic and linear terms gives $-6x^2 + 36x = -6(x^2-6x)$.

Since $(x-3)^2 = x^2 - 6x + 9$, we can write $$-6(x-3)^2 = -6x^2 + 36x - 54.$$This quadratic agrees with the given $-6x^2 + 36x + 216$ in all but the constant term. We can write

\begin{align*}
-6x^2 + 36x + 216 &= (-6x^2 + 36x - 54) + 270 \\
&= -6(x-3)^2 + 270.
\end{align*}Therefore, $a=-6$, $b=-3$, $c=270$, and $a+b+c = -6-3+270 = \boxed{261}$.